supernannyfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Plankton5165
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Supernanny Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley More users...... I think there aren't any people here. But within the next several months, more people can join in. Why not make this big and attract more people? ~~PB&Jotterisnumber1~~ Cause. I am the administrator of the Supernanny Wiki. Anyone can join anytime. Plankton5165 19:50, August 9, 2011 (UTC). Yeah, I know what you are doing, but I am really sorry that I made an unexpected error in the Costello Family. Can't we just give eachother an internet kiss/hug? ~~PB&JOtterisnumber1~~ I don't know what that means. Plankton5165 21:46, August 11, 2011 (UTC). Actually, we give a kiss or a hug on the internet. Also, please stop reverting my edits on the List of Episodes articles. They are true and you don't have to revert them. Although you are the creator, reverting true information is a little unnecessary and can remain because it is true. You don't have to even try to revert by edits that are true. ~~PB&Jotterisnumber1~~ Then here is how it goes. Kiss the avatar Plankton in the *****(i said mouth). Plankton5165 04:01, September 25, 2011 (UTC) We found a new user named Hazel Eyed Kiki. Also, welcome back to editing, and new episodes are made, so please post some amok runners. ~~PB&Jotterisnumber1~~ Hi, it's very nice to meet you! ~~Alvinluvr30~~ Hi, it's nice to meet you! ❄ Jimbo 81 Dragon Talk! 02:51, December 24, 2015 (UTC) Hi, Plankton, can you please promote me? I won't mind if you don't, but I think I have all those badges and I have 520 points. ❄ Jimbo 81 Dragon Me Talk! 05:51, December 27, 2015 (UTC) Hi! Do you know if there is way to turn the insights back on for pages that need images and links? For links, I keep seeing the same list of pages I've already reviewed (with no added pages to show), and for images, there's a message says that no pages need images even though that's not true. Thanks for making this wiki! Kwitbeck (talk) 15:38, February 1, 2016 (UTC) Hello! Could you make me an admin? I think I qualify (though not sure what Naughty Children Whiz, have the various Naughty ___ Whiz badges), and would love to do more for the wiki. Thanks again for starting this great wiki! Kwitbeck (talk) 07:59, February 8, 2016 (UTC) Hey, is there a Wikia for "America's Supernanny"? Thanks! Tibbydibby (talk) 03:27, March 31, 2016 (UTC) Name Callings are never allowed on Internet and Public Names that are not allowed to be on the wiki websites *B**** *Loser *Moron *Bloddy murder If they found it erase it and if its a category then delete it immideately I would like to be an admin please so I can block vandals and delete unrelated pages or pages marked for deletion. Thanks for this great wiki. Darkangel0410 (talk) 20:59, June 29, 2016 (UTC) User ban templates Do you use ban templates for just banned users, or can you also use it for blocked users? Thanks, Dashyhardcore16 (talk) 16:21, August 31, 2016 (UTC)Dashyhardcore16 Only for banned users. --Plankton5165 (talk) 17:17, August 31, 2016 (UTC) Ok! Dashyhardcore16 (talk) 17:29, August 31, 2016 (UTC)Dashyhardcore16 Hi! Now there is something wrong with the user ban template. The information and image doesn't pop up, only text in red saying "amboxawesome". I do not know how to fix this. Is there a way to fix this? And by the way, there is also a problem with the wikia ban template. Thanks! Dashyhardcore16 (talk) 03:34, October 26, 2016 (UTC)Dashyhardcore16 Admin Application: Tibbydibby Hello! Would it be okay if I can become an admin on this wiki? I do have... *At least 260 achievement points (check) *The "Key to the Wiki" badge (Yes) *The "Wiki Builder" badge (Yes) *The "Illustrator" badge (Finally) *The "Sorting Whiz" badge (yes) *The "Something to Say" badge (Yes) Thank you! I would love to help out more here when I come on this Wiki. :) Sincerely, Tibbydibby (talk) 06:17, August 4, 2017 (UTC) Hi founder Hi I’m Kaitlin today I am spending time on the Wikia you made and you are a genius to make supernanny Wikia because I love �� your beautiful website with typical tough children and families on supernanny so I am excited �� to know them I have checked out Meghann last year on late December before I started editing children and adults on supernanny wikia. Can I become an adminstrator? Can I be an admin? I do have... *At least 260 achievement points (check) *The "Key to the Wiki" badge (Yes) *The "Wiki Builder" badge (Yes) *The "Illustrator" badge (Finally) *The "Sorting Whiz" badge (yes) *The "Something to Say" badge (Yes) Sincerely, =Blawke2003 aka Blake Smith= Can I be an administrator? Can I be an admin? I do have... *At least 260 achievement points (check) *The "Key to the Wiki" badge (Yes) *The "Wiki Builder" badge (Yes) *The "Illustrator" badge (Finally) *The "Sorting Whiz" badge (yes) *The "Something to Say" badge (Yes) Can I be an Admin? I have the following: *At least 260 achievement points *The "Key to the Wiki" badge *The "Wiki Builder" badge *The "Illustrator" badge *The "Sorting Whiz" badge *The "Something to Say" badge PacintoshX (talk) 22:14, July 16, 2018 (UTC) Wikia's discussions feature What are your thoughts on Wikia's discussions feature? The feature can be enabled if the other active admins agree and if any admin contacts Wikia staff. *Link to contact staff *Information about the Discussions feature PacintoshX (talk) 19:07, July 17, 2018 (UTC) Admin Application: SlitherioFan2016 Hello Plankton, would it be okay if I was an admin on this wiki? I do have: *At least 260 achievement points (check) *The "Key to the Wiki" badge (got that one) *The "Wiki Builder" badge (yep) *The "Illustrator" badge (tick) *The "Sorting Whiz" badge (achieved without spamming) *The "Something to Say" badge (did that today) I would love to help out more when I become an admin! Sincerely, [[User:SlitherioFan2016|''SlitherioFan2016]] [[User talk:SlitherioFan2016|''Talk]] 01:04, July 22, 2018 (UTC)